


Be Safe

by slytheringurrl



Series: Parvati/Theo rarepair_shorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo comes home after a long night at the Auror Office.  Parvati worries about his safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is PART 2 of my Rarvati/Theo rarepair_shorts! This is just a short one-shot. 
> 
> Prompt: to run a great risk

Theodore Nott raised his wand in the air. "Don't make me use this," he threatened his suspect, a thin, greying man who went by the name of Locke. "I can curse you into next week if you don't cooperate.  Or, I could just give you Veritaserum."

The man shuddered at the threat. "Fine. I'll talk."

****

Theo walked out of the interrogation room, exhausted.  He could see Potter pacing angrily.  The whole Auror department had been on an edge since they had found this particular suspect.  If they could find evidence to put this man in Azkaban, the world would be a safer place. 

Potter's eyes landed on Theo and he walked over.  "Did he say anything?" he snapped.

"I had to threaten to curse him-"

"You cursed him?" Potter yelped, gulping audibly.  "Kingsley will have both of our arses if you hurt him."

Theo shook his head.  "I tried asking him politely but he didn't budge, so I threatened him.  But, after showing him my wand, he sang like a canary.  I didn't touch a hair on his head."

“Good”, said Harry, exhaling in relief.  “Can we tie him down to the drug trafficking?”

“That’s the bad part,” replied Theo.  “All he was doing was selling the drugs.  He didn’t know where they came from, or really what they did.  When people asked for them, he gave them the substance.  We can put him in Azkaban for selling illegal goods to the general public, but we wouldn’t be stopping anything.”

“Alright.  Well, Kingsley is on his way, so we’ll see what he says.”

Kingsley entered the dim hallway, nodding at the guards.  He saw Theo and Harry, both looking anxious.  “Did we find anything?”

They both shook their heads, looking dejected.  “No luck, sir,” said Theo.

“I’ll try the Veritaserum and see if he says anything,” the older man said.  “You both can head home.  It’s four in the morning.”

The young men nodded and walked out of the hallway and into the foyer of the Auror Office. 

“Hey, Potter,” Theo called, turning back.  “Say hi to Pansy for me.”

“Will do,” said Harry.  “Tell Parvati I said hello, too.”

****

Theo stepped out of the Floo, dusting himself off.  He glanced at the clock on the wall, and was shocked to see that it was already four thirty in the morning.  He cautiously walked down the hall into his and Parvati’s bedroom.  His girlfriend was a very light sleeper and she wasn’t a pleasant person when woken up too early in the morning.  He cringed as he heard the floor below him squeak loudly as he stepped on a creaky floorboard. 

Entering the bedroom, e quickly changed out of his now dirty clothing and slowly threw back the covers of the bed.  Parvati shifted around, opening her eyes gently.  “Hey, you’re home,” she said groggily.  “And, you woke me up.”

“Yeah, finally,” he said, slipping in next to her.  “I’m sorry that I woke you up.”

Parvati shrugged.  “I would’ve woken up soon enough.  Are you okay?”

He laughed.  “I only brought the suspect into the Ministry.  Nothing too serious.  I’m fine.”

“I’m glad that nothing happened to you.”  She hugged him tightly.  “Go to sleep.”

Theo wrapped his arm around her stomach, and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

****

Parvati watched Theo as he slept, his chest rising with each breath he took.  Even though she knew that he wasn't going to get hurt, she couldn't help but worry about him.  Every single night that he wasn't next to her, she worried about him.

She slowly extracted herself from his grip and looked at him one last time.  _This time, he came home with out being harmed,_ she thought.  _What may happen next time?_   All she wanted was him to come home safely. 


End file.
